The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In these days of rapidly evolving technology and developing science, laboratories are challenged to increasingly adapt and change their laboratories space to the changing needs of the various projects from time to time. This requires an increasing adaptable and flexible furniture solution that is unique to laboratories. These require the integration and distribution of services such as electrical, gas, and other fluids to each work station that may also change or need to be easily changed. Existing modular furniture systems are often costly to reconfigure or change to meet the ever changing requirements of the modern laboratory.